Twelve Days Of Christmas
by DeathByDarkness13
Summary: A loving compilation of Naruto/Sasuke Christmas drabbles. Contains yaoi.
1. A Gentle Kiss

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, he's all Sasuke's! ;)

These are 12 NaruSasu/SasuNaru Christmas drabbles; I'll be posting one every few days leading up to Christmas.

Warnings: Contains yaoi, shounen ai, fluff, snugglez and uber cuteness.

Sometimes the boys are 7, sometimes 12, or 16 or 19... it changes each drabble (in this first one they're 12, also features a sprinkle of ItaDei). The content ranges from our boys playing in the snow to baking cookies to snuggling together in bed to sharing a sweet kiss under the mistletoe.

Reviews are the greatest gift you could possibly give me. ;D

. . .

Merry Christmas my fellow Naruto x Sasuke yaoi lovers; *

* * *

><p><strong>A Gentle Kiss<strong>

"Come on, Sasuke!"

Naruto grabbed the raven's hand and dragged him eagerly through the thick, white snow. Delicate, crystal-like snowflakes danced in the air around them, and Sasuke stuck out his small pink tongue to catch one. It melted almost instantly, tickling him as it slid down his throat. Sasuke giggled softly to himself. He loved snow. Gently squeezing the blonde's warm hand through their mitts, he ran to be beside him. Naruto grinned hugely at Sasuke, looking as happy as any child on Christmas. His big, sky blue eyes were bright and they matched the blue beanie loosely covering Naruto's unruly blonde locks.

Sasuke adjusted the soft white scarf wrapped securely around his neck and shoulders. As they approached the snow-covered hill behind the Uchiha house, they spotted two figures waiting there with a pair of toboggans. The blonde one waved them over. Sasuke and Naruto ran over to the two men and peered excitedly down the hill.

"What took you boys so long?" Deidara asked, laughing at their pink noses and ears. Naruto smiled sheepishly up at him, and Sasuke chuckled.

"Naruto got buried by a small avalanche and I had to dig him out," he replied in amusement, squeezing Naruto's hand again. A large pile of snow had collapsed from the roof of the Uchiha house, unfortunately landing on Naruto. Sasuke had peeked outside to see a blue mitten waving frantically from a large pile of white.

"You're both nothing but trouble," Itachi laughed affectionately, ruffling the tousled blonde locks escaping from Naruto's hat, then used two fingers to poke Sasuke lightly in the forehead, earning a childish pout from Sasuke. He handed his younger brother one of the toboggans, causing Sasuke to smile again.

"Let's have a race!" Naruto said excitedly. "Us against you guys!" Sasuke nodded enthusiastically; he loved challenging his older brother even though he lost most of the time.

"I don't know, I think we're too old for this..." Itachi replied reluctantly. Deidara snorted, and grabbed his arm.

"If I'm going, you're going." He grinned mischievously. "Don't make me use force." Itachi chuckled.

"Fine, but we're definitely going to win this." Naruto and Sasuke stuck their tongues out at the older man.

"Not on your life, niisan!"

"Sasuke and I will beat you, believe it!" Both boys looked so determined with their fists raised, it caused Itachi to smile down at them lovingly. He had to let them win now. Deidara glanced at Itachi, noticing the look in his eyes. He shook his head, grinning to himself. _What a softie..._

They all made their way to the edge of the hill, and climbed onto their toboggans. Each was long and wooden; just big enough for two people on each. Naruto settled himself in the front, crossing his legs and grabbing the rope attached to the front of the tobbogan. Sasuke had his hands on Naruto's shoulders, ready to push when they started. Naruto counted down.

"Ready... set... GO!"

Sasuke pushed off as hard as he could, quickly jumping on behind Naruto as they began their rapid descent down the steep hill. He straddled Naruto's waist tightly with his legs, and wrapped his arms securely around him. His mouth was pressed to Naruto's warm, orange winter jacket and he breathed the blonde's sweet scent in deeply. Glancing to his left, he spotted Itachi and Deidara gliding down the hill at the same speed as themselves. Blondes in the front, Uchiha's in the back. Naruto laughed carelessly, and Sasuke felt his body shake through their close body contact.

"Tree!" Naruto shouted over the rush of icy wind. Sasuke leaned cautiously to the left, narrowly avoiding the large tree that could've easily smashed their toboggan to smithereens. He rolled his eyes.

"You gotta warn me a little sooner than that, dobe.." Sasuke muttered into Naruto's shoulder. Naruto turned his head slightly to grin at the young Uchiha. Sasuke smirked. They were almost to the end of the hill, and Itachi and Deidara were getting farther and farther behind. Victory would be theirs!

"Ah, Sasuke! Bump!" Naruto cried frantically. He had just noticed a huge bump in the snow looming up ahead of them; it kind of looked like a ramp. A dangerous, deadly ramp.

"Crap-" Sasuke grumbled, leaning harshly to the right, but it was too late to avoid it. They hit the bump hard, their toboggan groaning as it broke into a bunch of pieces from the impact. Both boys went flying. Sasuke landed awkwardly on his side, rolling a bit before he finally stopped. Freezing cold snow had sneakily found its way into his navy blue winter jacket, and he shook it out, teeth chattering from the cold. He glanced around worriedly for Naruto, finally spotting him lying on his back a few feet away. He ran to him, plopping down on his knees in the snow. Naruto groaned softly, as Sasuke helped him sit up.

"Dobe, are you okay?" Sasuke asked in concern. Naruto began to smile, but then winced, grabbing his forehead. Sasuke moved Naruto's hand away, and parted the messy blonde hair spilling from his hat and onto his face. There was a small cut on Naruto's forehead, most likely from the wood of their toboggan. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand.

"I'm fine teme, really, it just stings a little..." Sasuke leaned in and gently placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead right over the cut. Naruto blushed slightly, blinking in surprise. The young Uchiha smiled shyly.

"Does it feel better now?" Whenever Sasuke got hurt, his mother would always kiss it better, and in truth, it always did feel better after. So he thought it would work the same way with Naruto.

"Yeah.. thanks." Suddenly, Naruto grinned sneakily at the raven, his cheeks flushing coyly. "Um, my lips kinda sting, too..." Sasuke turned bright red, his heart pounding loudly in his ears. _Did that dobe really just say what I think he said?_

Sasuke, refusing to chicken out, slowly began to lean in. He cradled the blonde's face in his mitt-covered hands, and closed his eyes. Naruto wrapped his arm's around the Uchiha's waist, closing his eyes as well. Their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss, warm in the snow surrounding them. They broke apart reluctantly and gazed at each other, blushing fiercely. Naruto flashed his signature grin at Sasuke.

"Much better," he said happily. Sasuke smiled tenderly, and nuzzled his nose against Naruto's.

"Hn."

They stood up, holding hands again, and looked around for Itachi and Deidara. At last they spotted the pair walking down the hill, no toboggan in sight. Deidara was laughing, pulling an amused looking Itachi by the hand. Naruto and Sasuke ran to meet them.

"Looks like you guys won," Itachi told them, surpressing laughter. "But where's your toboggan?" Sasuke smiled sheepishly at his older brother.

"It kinda got smashed..."

"So did ours!" Deidara exclaimed in excitement. "Itachi can't steer for beans." Itachi growled in mock anger, and Deidara chuckled, kissing him quickly on the cheek. The older Uchiha smiled.

"Sasuke can't steer either," Naruto added, earning a light bonk on the head from Sasuke. They all laughed. Itachi bent over slightly, peering at Naruto's forehead.

"Hey Naruto, there's a cut on your forehead. Are you alright?" He asked in concern for his younger brother's best friend. Naruto grinned.

"Yep, Sasuke kissed it better." Sasuke blushed furiously, looking extremely embarrassed and scandalized.

"Dobe!"

Itachi and Deidara chuckled, winking suspiciously at each other. They started to walk back to the Uchiha's house, hand-in-hand, their matching black and red winter jackets sprinkled with white. Deidara turned back to call out to the two boys.

"Let's go home, before we catch a cold," he said, a big smile on his face. Sasuke huffed, pulling Naruto roughly behind him. Naruto chuckled at Sasuke's cute behaviour. He ran to be beside Sasuke, and stopped walking. The raven stared at him in annoyance, his cheeks still pink from Naruto's outburst.

"What're you-" He began before he was cut off. Naruto had pressed his lips gently to Sasuke's, and they stood there together for a moment, letting the warmth spread throughout their bodies as they kissed. Sasuke smiled against Naruto's mouth, instantly forgetting his frustration. They seperated after a minute.

"Merry Christmas, Sasuke," Naruto whispered contentedly. They continued to walk back to the house, Naruto bouncing slightly in front. Sasuke smiled lovingly at his hyper-active blonde.

"I love you, Usuratonkachi."

**The End***


	2. Spin The Bottle

Our boys are 16 in this one. Light sprinkle of KakaIru, LeeSaku, KibaHina, NejiTen, Shikamari, and ChIno.

Warning for makeouts. ;) Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Spin The Bottle<strong>

They all gathered around the unpredictable, cylindrical object, each teenager wondering whose fate it would mess with next, and which two unlucky souls would be its next victims. With bated breath and hearts racing, they eyed the object wearily as it spun around and around, teasing them. Slowly it came to a halt, and the group offered a collective gasp as it marked its target. The bottle, decorated Christmas-style, seemed to smirk evilly at the victim.

Sakura gulped, a shiver running up her spine as the bottle pointed menacingly at her. She slowly walked to the middle of the circle and spun it again, wondering who the bottle would prey on along with herself. _Come on.. let it be Sasuke... Sasuke..._ She crossed her fingers, praying for good luck, and adjusted the red and green headband adorning her short pink locks.

"It better not be Sasuke..." Ino muttered irritatedly under her breath, glaring at the bottle. The bottle stopped spinning, pointing at its other target. Sakura's eye twitched in annoyance. It wasn't Sasuke.

The green-clad boy walked hesitantly into the middle of the circle, blushing furiously. He brushed his shiny black hair back only to have it fall in his face again. _I am the luckiest guy in the world.._ Lee thought amazedly to himself. He stopped in front of Sakura, waiting for her to get her bearings.

"Alright, Lee!" Tenten cheered, causing Neji to snicker. Ino laughed for a few seconds, but stopped abruptly as she remembered who she had had to kiss only minutes ago. Chouji grinned maniacally at her, causing the light blonde kunoichi to flush slightly in embarrassment. _Really? Did it have to be Chouji?_

"Go get 'em, bushy brow!" Naruto called enthusiastically, winking at the youthful ninja. Sasuke smirked, to Sakura's dismay. Kiba whooped excitedly beside a blushing Hinata. They had kissed, too. Shikamaru watched with a lazy smile, and Shino stood far away from the circle, being, well, Shino.

"Let's just.. get it over with," Sakura whispered as kindly as she could. She thought that Lee was a nice guy, but she didn't like him this way at all. Unfortunately, he was in love with her. Lee nodded, feeling slightly hurt. _I can't mess this up..._

They both leaned in slowly, puckering their lips a little as their eyes fluttered closed. Their lips met in a light, gentle kiss. After they seperated, Sakura couldn't help but blush. _Not bad, not bad at all,_ she thought curiously to herself. She gave Lee a tentative smile before sitting back down. Lee nearly danced back to his seat where Tenten gave him a much deserved high-five. The bottle was spun again, and everyone waited in anticipation. How did they begin this bold, and daring game, you ask? Well, the idea had been none other than Kakashi-sensei's. They were all inside Iruka's house for his annual Christmas party, and the teens had wanted to play a game. Kakashi had obliged, ignoring Iruka's scolding as he handed the kids the bottle.

It slowed to a stop, and everyone stared in shock and awe. The bottle was pointing mockingly at Konoha's heartthrob himself. Sasuke glared at the bottle, trying to burn a hole through it with his eyes. He hadn't even wanted to play this stupid, childish game. The extremely pissed-off Uchiha sauntered into centre circle and spun the bottle again, huffing in annoyance. Sakura and Ino locked gazes, both desperately hoping that the bottle would land on them.

The bottle ceased its spinning.

Sasuke followed the point of the bottle to see who he would be forced to kiss, and nearly 'eeped' when he saw who was at the end. But Uchiha's don't 'eep', so it was more like a grunt of surprise. Nonetheless, Sasuke was very caught-off guard and tried unsuccessfully to stop his face from burning an un-manly shade of pink.

Naruto was in the middle of whispering something funny to Kiba, when Kiba snorted and pointed to the bottle. The blonde's gaze followed the point of Kiba's finger to see the bottle pointing directly at himself, and a blushing Sasuke standing right beside it.

"WHAAAAT!" Naruto spluttered, his cheeks flushing red. The rival's eyes met in embarrassment, shock, disbelief, and... nervousness?

"Come on, Naruto! You know the rules," Kiba laughed, pushing him into the middle with Sasuke. Naruto could feel Sakura and Ino death-glaring at him from behind, radiating bloodlust that caused him to shiver. The two boys stared at each other, a confusing jumble of different feelings and emotions swirling through their heads.

"Let's just... make this quick, dobe," Sasuke whispered impatiently, seeming to turn redder and redder as the seconds ticked by. Naruto gulped and nodded, taking a step closer.

"We've done this before, so it can't be any different," Naruto muttered back quietly to reassure them both. Sasuke nodded. They both leaned in slowly, their hearts beating faster and faster as they closed the space in between them. They could feel their warm, inviting breath fan over each other's faces as their lips touched and their eyes fluttered closed. It was a soft, sweet kiss. Sasuke instinctively placed a hand on Naruto's cheek, coaxing him to open his mouth while his other hand tangled itself in Naruto's unruly blonde hair. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's slender waist, parting his lips in time with his rival's.

_Dobe.. this is way different from that day in the academy..._ Sasuke thought strangely. He was actually enjoying himself! The feel of Naruto's lips on his, that weightless, warm feeling spreading throughout his body... it was absolute bliss. As they reluctantly tore apart, distantly remembering that people were watching, Sasuke stared at Naruto through half-lidded, smouldering black eyes. Any regrets of Naruto not feeling what Sasuke was feeling right now flew out the window when he saw the way the blonde was looking at him. Those beautiful, intense blue eyes were peering deep into his own, reflecting Sasuke's own emotions back at him.

This foreign feeling had to be love... and they were discovering it in front of all the ninja of their year. Shikamaru coughed awkwardly, causing Sasuke and Naruto to jump apart, blushing in embarrassment. Naruto returned to his seat, running a hand through his messy blonde tresses in a daze. Sasuke excused himself, mumbling something about needing a breath of fresh air, and stepped outside. The bottle was spun again, this time landing on Shikamaru. The lazy chunin sighed in agitation.

"Spin it again, I have a girlfriend," he drawled, smiling a little as he thought of Temari. The Sand ninja hadn't been able to make it this year to the party, but she would be here on Christmas day to spend time with Shikamaru and his family. They re-spun the bottle.

Naruto was avoiding everyone's gaze as he tried to get over the shock of kissing Sasuke. He couldn't lie to himself; kissing the Uchiha had felt so good. Their lips seemed to mold perfectly to each other, and the way their bodies fit together just like a puzzle piece... it mind-boggled the blonde. Was this what it felt like to be in love?

He distantly watched as Neji and Tenten kissed in the middle of the circle. Unnoticed by his fellow shinobi, he silently slunk away from the circle, heading to the kitchen for a glass of water. But that idea quickly walked out the door when he spotted Iruka sprawled on the kitchen table while Kakashi gave him a hickey. Naruto ran away from the kitchen, scarred for life, and bolted outside. He leaned against the door frame, cheeks aflame and panting, when he spotted Sasuke sitting on the front steps, his head in his knees. The raven glanced up at the noise, and blushed when he saw that it was Naruto. They stared awkwardly at each other for a moment before Sasuke turned away in embarrassment.

"Sasuke, what're you doing out here?" Naruto asked, a puzzled look adorning his features. He hadn't heard where Sasuke went after... after what happened.

"I just... wanted some air," Sasuke mumbled quietly. Naruto walked over to him and tentatively placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Umm.. do you wanna talk about-"

"No! I mean, just forget it. It was only a game anyway." Sasuke whispered the last few words, a hint of longing and rejection ringing in his soft voice. Naruto shook his head.

"You don't mean that." Sasuke didn't reply. Naruto sighed in aggravation, and started to walk away from the raven. "Fine, I'll go back inside. If you don't love me the way I love you, then that's fine. Let's just forget we ever kissed tonight." Suddenly, the blonde froze and turned around. A warm pale hand was gripping his own hand firmly.

"Wait," Sasuke said softly, his hand clinging to Naruto's. "You love me?" Naruto turned his head slightly to the side, a light pink blush dusting over his tan cheeks as he pouted stubbornly.

"Yes..." Sasuke blushed even deeper, staring at his rival in shock. Naruto gasped as Sasuke wrapped his arms around him from behind, resting his chin on Naruto's shoulder and hugged tight.

"I-I love you, too.. Usuratonkachi," Sasuke replied, and then quickly released Naruto. The blonde teenager grinned brightly, grabbing Sasuke's waist. He pressed his forehead against his rival's, and nuzzled his nose.

"You know, I don't think we really got to finish our kiss." Sasuke smirked in agreement, his cheeks light pink as he slowly began to shut his beautiful black eyes.

"Hn," he murmured softly against Naruto's mouth as their lips pressed together for the second time that night. Sasuke reached up slightly to tangle his hands in Naruto's hair, as Naruto traced the raven's lips with his tongue. Naruto pushed them up against a wall as they continued to kiss.

They lost themselves in each other's taste, basking in the warmth radiating from each other's bodies; the snow falling gently to the ground being the only witness of the two lovers on that lovely, Christmas Eve.

**The End***


	3. The Cookie Monster

Time for some childhood-chibi-cuteness! :D Naruto and Sasuke are 7 years old in this drabble, and uber cute. Also features yet another sprinkle of ItaDei. ^-^

Review for a virtual cookie shaped like Itachi's face ;)

* * *

><p><strong>The Cookie Monster<strong>

"Sasukeee, I'm kinda hungry."

"Aren't you always hungry?"

"Well, yeah... but I just need a snack this time."

"Okay, let's go find Itachi." Sasuke took Naruto's hand and they wandered through the large hallway in the Uchiha manor in search of Sasuke's elder brother. It was a late December afternoon, and Naruto was staying at Sasuke's for the week. Christmas was approaching soon, and this year Sasuke had begged his mother to let Naruto stay for the holidays. She was a kind woman and had said yes right away. No one should spend Christmas alone. So here the boys were, searching for Itachi after a fun game of 'Ninja'. Luckily the young boys didn't have to go far, because as they rounded the corner, they literally crashed right into Sasuke's older brother, who peered down at them in surprise. Sasuke helped Naruto up and they brushed each other off.

"Can I help you boys out?" Itachi asked in amusement, watching as they clung to each other with their tiny hands.

"Niisan, can you fix us a snack, please?" Sasuke asked politely, unconsciously grabbing Naruto's hand again. "This Usuratonkachi is hungry. Again." Naruto's stomach growled in emphasis, earning a giggle from Sasuke.

"I have a better idea," Itachi said mysteriously, smiling down at the pair that came barely to his waist. He beckoned them to follow, and they wandered back into the kitchen. The elder Uchiha picked Naruto up and placed him on the counter, and then did the same to Sasuke, setting him down right beside Naruto.

"Why don't you boys help me bake some Christmas cookies for Deidara?" he asked brightly. "We'll make two batches so that we can have some, too." Naruto nodded enthusiastically.

"Good idea Itachi!" The little blonde's stomach growled loudly again, causing Naruto to blush. Sasuke rubbed Naruto's tummy gently and looked up at his brother.

"Niisan, we better start right away, or Naruto's stomach will eat itself," Sasuke told Itachi urgently. The older man laughed, ruffling Sasuke's messy black hair.

"Your wish is my command, little brother." He took Sasuke's hand causing the little Uchiha to stand up, and lead him to the kitchen sink. Naruto clung to Sasuke's soft black shirt to keep his balance as they walked cautiously over the counter-top.

"Step number one: wash your hands," Itachi instructed.

The two boys got down on their knees, leaning over the kitchen sink. Itachi turned the tap on for them, and then started rummaging through the cupboards to find ingredients. Naruto lathered the soap thickly in his hands, and blew bubbles at Sasuke, causing the raven to laugh in delight. They splashed each other with the tap water, giggling uncontrollably until Itachi came over with a towel. He ruffled both of their heads with the towel to dry them off from the water fight, and smirked down at the sheepish-looking children.

"I think your hands are clean now, ne?" He said with a laugh. Naruto grinned hugely. Itachi pulled out a large bowl, and grabbed two tall chairs for the boys to stand on so that they could reach the counter with ease.

"What's the first ingredient, Itachi?" Naruto asked excitedly. Itachi handed him a measuring cup and some sugar.

"Naruto, I want you to measure out three quarter cups of sugar and then pour it into the bowl." Itachi turned to Sasuke after Naruto nodded, and handed the mini Uchiha two eggs. "Little brother, you can crack the eggs." Sasuke nodded solemnly, his serious expression causing Itachi to chuckle and poke the child in the forehead with his two fingers. The little Uchiha pouted.

"Niisan!" Sasuke whined. Naruto laughed. The little raven broke the eggs delicately, not letting a single piece of eggshell fall into their snack as the yokes poured out perfectly. Naruto dumped three scoops of sugar into the bowl, spilling some on the counter. Itachi quickly put a stick of butter in the microwave, and when it was melted, poured it into the bowl. They added a number of other ingredients, and the two 7 year olds stirred determinedly. Finally, Itachi pulled out the flour.

"You boys did a great job so far!" Itachi praised. "Now we're down to our last ingredient." Sasuke and Naruto cheered, grinning proudly at each other, and did their signature two-finger handshake. The elder Uchiha smiled lovingly down at them, grateful that his younger brother shared such a strong bond with someone else, and that he had found Naruto. When Sasuke was happy, it made Itachi happy. He handed another measuring cup to Sasuke, and told Naruto to hold the bag and make sure they added three cups to the mixture. Itachi left in search of cookie sheets. Sasuke carefully dipped the cup into the flour. When he pulled it out, there was a little too much, so he did the reasonable thing a 7 year old boy would do and blew the excess flour at Naruto.

"Sasuke..." Naruto growled playfully, as he reached into the flour bag with his hands. Unfortunately for Sasuke, there was no where to run, so he attempted to use the measuring cup as a shield. It didn't work; in fact, it just made things worse. The contents came spilling out, all over Sasuke's black turtle-neck. Naruto clapped his flour-covered hands, causing it to dance in the air around them. It looked like snow. The boys clutched their stomachs, almost crying with laughter at how ridiculous they both looked covered from head to toe with powdery splotches of white. They didn't even notice when Itachi walked back in with the trays, staring in mild surprise at the flour-covered children. He smiled; his eyes filled with mirth, and walked quietly over to the counter and added the flour himself. They froze at the sight of him, clutching each other with fear that they would get in trouble. Itachi mixed the flour in, creating a thick pile of gooey dough. He dumped it on the counter and glanced up at the boys.

"Umm.. we can explain..." Naruto began guiltily. Itachi burst into laughter, causing Sasuke to stare, open-mouthed, at his elder brother with shock.

"What am I gonna do with you kids," he murmured affectionately, gently brushing off some of the flour in Sasuke's hair, and poking Naruto in the nose. Both boys blushed shyly, and Naruto closed his eyes in a content smile. They helped Itachi roll the dough out flat, and then chose different shapes to make the cookies. Naruto wanted to use the Santa head-shaped cookie cutter, but Sasuke wanted to use the snowflake. In the end, they used a mix of all of them, throwing in a few snowmen and Christmas tree shaped cookies as well. At last, Itachi put the cookies in the oven and the boys waited impatiently for them to bake. They passed time by bringing out the icing and sprinkles to decorate the cookies after they were done, and then Itachi told them a Christmas story about a ninja snowman named Frosty. Finally, the oven beeped, indicating that the cookies were ready. After a few minutes of letting them cool, the trio laid out the cookies on the counter and Sasuke and Naruto began decorating as Itachi watched in amusement.

"Can we set aside a few cookies to not be iced?" Sasuke asked his brother desperately. He stuck out his tongue at the sweet toppings. "I hate icing, especially chocolate." Itachi nodded, smirking a little, and Sasuke went back to helping Naruto ice the remaining cookies. Sneakily and stealthily, Itachi loaded up a spatula with chocolate-flavoured icing, and swiped it quickly across Sasuke's cheek. Naruto burst into laughter at the look of horror that crossed the mini Uchiha's face.

"You look funny, teme," Naruto grinned coyly, causing the little raven to respond by slapping an icing-covered spatula on Naruto's forehead. Sasuke smirked evilly, before Naruto tackled him with the whole container of chocolate icing in hand, sending them both tumbling to the kitchen floor. He straddled the raven, grinning maniacally as he dove his hands into the icing. Sasuke glared warningly, eyeing the icing container with fear.

"Naruto, I swear if you-AH!" Sasuke yelped as Naruto, using his hands, smeared a huge blob of chocolate icing across Sasuke's other cheek. He then ducked down and rubbed his own chocolate-covered forehead on Sasuke's, laughing in satisfaction as he did so. During all this commotion, Itachi was planning his escape, slowly retreating from the kitchen in hopes that he wouldn't be noticed. Sasuke saw him retreating, and grabbed Naruto's hands and snickered.

"Dobe.. get the sprinkles..." He whispered maliciously. Naruto immediately understood, quietly getting off of Sasuke. He grabbed the bowl of rainbow sprinkles, and then handed the chocolate icing to Sasuke with a mischievous smile on his face. Silently, they tiptoed over to the elder Uchiha, and ambushed him. Sasuke pounced on his older brother, bringing him down to the floor, and began to smear chocolate icing all over him. Naruto let out a loud battle cry, jumping on Itachi with Sasuke and threw sprinkles at him that stuck to the gooey chocolate icing. No one noticed the front door open and close, as a certain someone entered the kitchen and surveyed the scene before him with disbelief.

Deidara burst into laughter at the trio, covered from head to toe in flour, icing and sprinkles, as they froze; Naruto was about to dump the entire bowl of sprinkles on Itachi's head, while the Uchiha's appeared to be in the middle of wrestling for the chocolate icing. Naruto's eyes lit up at the sight of the older blonde.

"Deidara!" He cried excitedly, running over to give the man a hug. Sasuke waved shyly, and Itachi chuckled.

"What happened in here? Did a tornado come through?" Deidara asked, grinning hugely.

"We helped Itachi make you Christmas cookies!" Naruto said enthusiastically, tugging at Deidara's black t-shirt. Deidara smiled gratefully and picked up the smaller blonde, carrying him over to the others. Itachi had picked up Sasuke, who was now sitting cheerfully on the counter, and Deidara plopped Naruto down beside him. He winked at Itachi.

"Awww, how sweet." Deidara grinned happily, tugging at his blonde ponytail. "Thanks boys!"

"Can we pleeease eat them now?" Naruto pleaded, Sasuke nodding vigorously. Itachi smirked in amusement.

"Dig in."

The four of them hung out in the kitchen for the next while, eating cookies and talking. Itachi and Deidara nearly died of laughter when Naruto licked Sasuke's chocolate-covered cheek, and then said "You taste yummy, Sasuke", causing the little raven to blush. It was a lot quieter now; Sasuke and Naruto were engaged in a playful game of thumb-war while Itachi and Deidara talked quietly in a corner. The two younger boys turned around just in time to see the older men share a kiss. Naruto peered at Sasuke in confusion.

"Do all best friends do that?" He asked curiously. Sasuke shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess so."

"Hmm.. let's try it!" Naruto smiled brightly at Sasuke, and started to lean in. Sasuke's face turned a vibrant shade of pink, as he tried to push Naruto away.

"No, you Usuratonkachi! We just ate cookies, you'll taste like chocolate! I _hate_ chocolate-" Sasuke's protest was cut short by Naruto's lips. The kiss was a quick one, and didn't last very long, but it was still sweet nonetheless. When they separated, Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand, his big, aqua-blue eyes sparkling.

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Sasuke pouted, leaning in this time and pressing his lips softy to Naruto's. He stuck his little pink tongue out after at the blonde.

"Ugh, sweet..." Sasuke murmured, and leaned his head against Naruto's. He smiled contentedly. "You know, I think this is the best Christmas holiday I've had so far." Naruto hugged the raven tightly, wearing his signature grin.

"Me too," he replied softly.

Itachi and Deidara watched as the two boys embraced, clinging to each other adorably. Deidara chuckled, resting his head on Itachi's shoulder.

"They're cute, aren't they?" He asked quietly, grinning mischievously at the pair. A loving smile adorned Itachi's face, as he witnessed his younger brother and his best friend displaying a love so beautiful that it nearly drove him to tears. Sasuke looked so at peace, and it filled his heart with joy. He intertwined his hand with Deidara's, and ran the other through his long black hair. The kitchen was warm; filled with love and the lingering Spirit of Christmas. Itachi closed his eyes in a grateful smile, squeezing Deidara's hand in agreement.

"Yeah, they are."

**The End***


	4. Family Matters

This is a huge age jump lol, Naruto and Sasuke are 26 in this. Yep, you read right. XD

Warnings for: yaoi, shounen ai, cuteness, fluff, the usual. Also contains minor sexual implications. Oh and concepts that don't make much sense (at least to me), such as Sasuke being previously pregnant and having a baby, *ahem what? ;)

Anyways please review; if I get a legit number of reviews on this I'll do a family portrait of them. o.O

Also just as a note, I don't mind criticism, but when you start trashing yaoi and telling me that gay people go to hell, that is extremely unacceptable. It's offensive, immature, and just plain ignorant and rude. If you don't like yaoi, THEN DON'T READ THIS STORY. It's as simple as that. Any more homophobic reviews that belittle another's sexuality will not be tolerated.

Now enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Family Matters<strong>

"Mommy, Daddy; wake up!"

Sasuke groaned, just wanting to sleep. He was snuggled comfortably in bed, spooning Naruto, and was exhausted from, well… celebrating Christmas with Naruto last night. But unfortunately, he couldn't lie there forever; especially not when it was Christmas morning. He reluctantly removed his hands from around the snoozing blonde, and climbed out of their bed.

"Mommy, he's not moving!" A little girl whined impatiently. Sasuke smirked, and then winked at his young daughter reassuringly. She giggled. Her name was Naru. She was 5 years old, and looked exactly like a younger, female version of Sasuke. She had short, jet-black hair that spiked out at the back, and large black eyes with long lashes that were identical to the Uchiha's. The only major thing that she had inherited from Naruto was his bubbly, loud personality, even though she could be extremely shy at times. On the name, Sasuke had originally wanted to call her 'Neru', but Naruto had insisted on 'Naru' instead. Sasuke had grown on the name, but still. Shouldn't he be allowed to choose since he was the one giving birth? _Curse Naruto and those persuasive blue eyes... and tongue,_ Sasuke thought grudgingly.

And then there was Kaito, Naruto and Sasuke's 3 year old son. He looked more like Naruto, except that his unruly, spiky hair was jet-black like Sasuke's instead of that sunshine blonde. To Sasuke's delight, Kaito had inherited Naruto's pretty blue eyes, though they were slightly more slender. He could also do a perfect Uchiha-patented death glare that scared the living daylights out of Naruto. Sasuke had never been so proud.

Kaito was clinging to Naru's sky blue night-gown, and probing Naruto's sleeping form with a toy katana. Sasuke chuckled at his kids, and walked over to the seemingly dead blonde. He whispered intimately in his ear, letting his warm breath tickle the blonde's face.

"Naruto," Sasuke purred, rolling his partner's name on his tongue in a sexy but dangerous way. "If you don't get up, I'll have to use my chidori on your a-" Naruto's eyes flew open in terror, and he sat up quickly in their bed, shuddering. Naru and Kaito giggled at their horrified father. Sasuke smirked at his husband, and gently kissed him on the forehead.

"Morning sunshine," Sasuke murmured, causing Naruto's expression to relax into a contented smile. He stood up and stretched, pecking Sasuke quickly on the cheek, and then bent down to the little ones' level.

"Merry Christmas kids!" Naruto exclaimed, his signature grin spreading across his face. They ran happily into his arms, even Kaito. Naruto lifted the little boy up, his tiny hands clinging to fistfuls of Naruto's unruly blonde hair. Naru ran over to Sasuke, and jumped into the Uchiha's arms. She kissed him on the neck, and grinned excitedly.

"Merry Christmas, Mommy!" she exclaimed, clutching the soft fabric of Sasuke's long-sleeve black t-shirt tightly. Sasuke ruffled her hair affectionately, and adjusted the large pink bow tied atop her raven locks. He followed Naruto out of their bedroom and into the living room. The parents stopped and let their kids down, who ran to the flashing lights of their Christmas tree and the over-stuffed stockings lying beside it. Naruto wrapped an arm around Sasuke's slender waist, pulling him close, and rested his head against the raven's. Sasuke turned his head slightly, leaning in for a kiss. He didn't need to stand on his tiptoes or look up since he was actually about a half-inch taller than the blonde. Their lips met in a soft, sweet morning kiss.

"I'm so happy," Naruto said in a low voice, nuzzling his nose against Sasuke's. The Uchiha smiled, his cheeks faintly pink, feeling warm inside.

"Why's that?" Sasuke murmured back questioningly. Naruto didn't answer; instead he turned to look at his children, enthusiastically opening their stockings and laughing carelessly. Naru put down her new stuffed animal toad, which she had just named after Jiraiya, and ran over to the young married couple. Kaito followed suit, dropping his new Inuyasha action figure back into his stocking. They tackled their parents, causing a huge, family bear hug.

"I love you Mommy and Daddy," Naru cried happily, her eyes shut in contentment.

"Me, too," Kaito added, smiling sweetly at the pair. "You're the bestest parents we could ever ask for." Sasuke nearly cried upon hearing those words, and leaned forward to kiss the little boy on the head.

"And you're the best kids we could ever ask for," Sasuke replied lovingly, his arm around Naruto tightening slightly. Naruto glanced over at Sasuke, and their eyes met. Both were filled to the brim with so much love and mirth. Sasuke couldn't help but think that he would've really missed out and regretted it if he had never returned to Konoha. But Naruto had saved him, and now they were together, spending Christmas with their very own family. Everything had turned out just fine, and they had finally found the happiness they had earned from all their trials in the past. It felt wonderful.

Naruto gave Sasuke a tender kiss on the lips, and then pulled him, Naru and Kaito closer in their embrace. _Who cares about the presents_, Naruto thought gratefully, _when I already have everything that I could ever want right here._

"I love our family," Naruto said softly, squeezing them all tighter as their presents lay forgotten for the moment on the ground.

_Everything was worth it_, Sasuke thought as he followed his kids over to the Christmas tree, his hand intertwined with Naruto's. _All the pain and suffering that Naruto and I went through, all of the trials that we faced; it was a hard road, and nearly ended in our deaths. But we're still alive, and because of that, I'm married to my best friend._ He squeezed Naruto's hand gently. _And we have a family of our own. Because of that, we're finally happy and at peace. In the end, it was all worth it._ Sasuke planted a soft kiss on Naruto's scarred cheek, causing him to glance at the raven. Sasuke smiled warmly at Naruto.

"Merry Christmas, love."

**The End. ***


	5. You Are My Home

This next one was inspired by a line from the doujinshi The Sairoku 2. Sasuke and Naruto are 19 in this drabble.

Warning for minor language, sexual talk and implications (Sasuke's so horny). ;)

Enjoy, and please review~

* * *

><p><strong>You Are My Home<strong>

"Fine, then I'm leaving!"

Naruto grabbed his backpack stuffed with random items like clothes, ninja tools and softcore-porn, and ran out of their house rather dramatically, slamming the door shut behind him.

Sasuke shook his head in exasperation, and then sighed.

"He'll be back..." Sasuke said in a bored voice.

He glared at the door for a minute of the house he and Naruto called 'home', irritated at how his blonde companion had yelled at him. Being able to live together was great; ever since the boys had become jounin, Naruto had moved into Sasuke's house and had been living there ever since. But even though they were lovers and best friends, they were still rivals. So they got into fights pretty frequently, mostly about stupid things, to be honest.

Today, it was about Sasuke's so-called addiction to sex.

Naruto had come home from a long day of working with the Hokage, and was completely exhausted. Sasuke had finished today's mission early, so he was already at home waiting. As soon as Naruto walked in, Sasuke had practically tried to rape him. Safe to say, Naruto was pissed, especially since he had been trying to tell his partner something important. So he ran off, saying things like 'You never listen to me, Sasuke!' and 'All you care about is my dick!'. He also said that he was never coming back, but they had been in these kind of fights before.

The idiot would be back in the next hour, tops.

Sasuke wandered into the kitchen, hands shoved deep into his pockets. It was the middle of winter, and dang, it was cold. Taking out some milk and a saucepan, Sasuke began to make his mother's famous hot chocolate, a recipe that had been passed down in the Uchiha clan for decades. He flipped the stove on, and went searching for more ingredients. Two cups of hot chocolate mix, a quarter cup of sugar, and a pinch of cinnamon later... and voila! The warm, sweet soothing smell of hot cocoa filled Sasuke's nostrils as he stirred the mixture to perfection. Pleased with his work, he smiled, and poked his head into the living room.

"Hey Naruto, would you like some-"

Silence.

Sasuke cut himself off, suddenly remembering that the blonde had stormed off over an hour ago. The raven's lips turned down slightly in concern and impatience, but then he brushed it off. _He probably ran into Lee and now they're having a ridiculous sparring match at Lee's dojo, or something like that. Or maybe he's out flirting with Sakura..._ Jealousy flooded Sasuke's mind at that thought. _Or maybe, is it possible that something bad happened? Or..._

"That's enough," Sasuke muttered in annoyance at his thoughts. "You're not gonna drive yourself insane with worry over that dobe, he's the one who ran off anyway." The Uchiha poured himself a mug of steaming hot chocolate, and made his way to the living room. Picking up a stray manga that Naruto had left lying on the coffee table titled 'Death Note', Sasuke curiously began to read, sipping his warm drink slowly.

He finished the manga at the same time he finished his hot chocolate. Glancing at the back cover in deep interest (the plot was genius) as he stood up from the love-seat, Sasuke softly called out to his partner.

"Usuratonkachi, do you have the next volume of-"

Sasuke stopped himself again.

_Oh right, he's not here,_ Sasuke thought a little disappointedly. _Geez, I'm just so used to him being around that this just doesn't feel right_. He walked back into the kitchen and set his mug down on the counter with the manga. Glancing outside, he watched as snow began to fall gently to the ground, standing out against the velvet sky. _Just in time for Christmas,_ Sasuke thought approvingly. He turned around to go clean up the kitchen, but then froze in panic.

_Wait, it's night-time and Naruto's still not back yet! God, I hope he's okay..._

Sasuke rushed around searching for his navy blue jacket, and headed for the front door. He hurriedly pushed his arms through the sleeves, and pulled the zipper up.

_Did I really hurt him that bad?_ Sasuke thought worriedly. He sighed, annoyed at himself. _I should've listened to what he was trying to tell me, but... I guess I got scared. I feel like one day he's just going to leave me for someone else. Our physical actions; that's how we've always communicated, but I guess I overdid it this time..._

Sasuke yanked the door open, and was ready to sprint outside and call out Naruto's name, but a figure sitting next to their door caused Sasuke to jump.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked in shock and disbelief. The blonde's head shot up in surprise, and he gawked at the Uchiha in awe for a few seconds before turning his head to the side, his scarred cheeks flushing pink. Sasuke continued to stare, confused.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were leaving." Naruto glanced back up at Sasuke, his aqua blue eyes intense in the moonlight.

"I was... but then I realized that I had nowhere to go, this is my home," he stated quietly. Sasuke pursed his lips, and then walked back inside. Naruto stared after him in shock, then pouted. _Gee thanks, bastard..._

But just then the door re-opened and a maroon coloured jacket was thrown at the blonde's face. He caught it in confusion. Sasuke offered his hand, a light blush colouring his ivory cheeks.

"Let's go out to eat," he murmured a bit shyly. Naruto stared at the hand for a moment, and slowly let a smile take over his features. _Sasuke may not voice it out loud, but..._ He grabbed the warm, slender hand and used it to pull himself up. _I know that he's sorry_. Quickly putting on his jacket, Naruto intertwined their fingers, heading for Ichiraku's hand-in-hand with Sasuke.

. . .

"Man, I'm stuffed!" Naruto exclaimed, tenderly rubbing his amazingly-still-flat-stomach. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I'd be surprised if you weren't," he commented, leaning close to his companion. The blonde had eaten 5 bowls of ramen, for crying out loud! "Let's go home."

Naruto gazed at Sasuke, his midnight hair and liquid-black eyes seeming to shimmer softly under the pale glow of the moon. His nose and ears were slightly pink from the cold. Sasuke noticed Naruto staring at him and met his gaze a little self-consciously, his cheeks now pink as well.

"What dobe?"

Naruto smiled endearingly at his annoyed partner.

_Maybe running off like that wasn't such a bad idea afterall, it made me realize something,_ Naruto thought, as he gently placed a hand under Sasuke's chin. _This is where I belong._ He leaned forward, his breath mingling with Sasuke's. _My home will always be right here, with Sasuke._

Sasuke let his eyes flutter closed as Naruto's lips met his own. They stood still in the glistening snow, their lips moving softly against each other as they savoured this moment of warmth outside in the cold. Slowly they pulled away, keeping their foreheads pressed together.

_/"My home is wherever you are."/_

A small, lovely smile lit up the Uchiha's face, one that only Naruto had ever gotten the privilege to see, before he began to apologize.

"Naruto, I'm sorr-" Naruto pressed a finger lightly to the raven's lips, cutting off the apology.

"It's okay, I get it," he whispered softly. He could never hold something against Sasuke, especially something as trivial as this. I mean, it wasn't like Naruto minded when they had sex...

"But weren't you going to tell me something important?" Sasuke asked in confusion. Naruto chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, but you already know." Sasuke stared at the blonde, pouting slightly.

"Know what?"

Naruto smiled affectionately, nuzzling his nose against Sasuke's.

"That I love you."

Sasuke's onyx black eyes widened, sparkling. He let out a soft laugh.

"I love you, too," Sasuke murmured, and they both closed their eyes, content to be with each other. They wrapped their arms around each other's waists, and headed back home. Just before they reached the door, Naruto realized something.

"Hey, isn't it Christmas Eve?" he asked. Sasuke nodded as he took out the keys. "Well, would you like an early present?"

Sasuke glanced up, cocking an eyebrow, but then blushed when he saw the coy smile dancing across Naruto's face. The Uchiha smirked, pulling the blonde inside after unlocking the door. He started to undo Naruto's jacket.

"I'll take that as a yes," Naruto laughed. Sasuke glanced up from undoing one of the coat buttons, and flashed him a seductive smile. After they were both out of their jackets, Sasuke tackled Naruto into their bed, kissing him fiercely.

"I love you so much," Sasuke murmured breathlessly, tracing the blonde's lips with his tongue. The love in Sasuke's eyes said it all. Naruto pulled the Uchiha tight against his body, and slipped his arms around Sasuke's slender waist, returning the kiss. He murmured a reply against the other boy's lips, grinning at his companion as they tumbled back into their waiting sheets.

"Merry Christmas, you horny bastard."

**The End.***


	6. Under The Mistletoe

Well... this is awkward.

I know it's not Christmas anymore, and I apologize that this didn't get finished in time. I'm updating anyway because I finished this one, so I hope you like it, despite the fact that my other ones are probably better. ;)

Btw, I actually uploaded this over a week ago but it never showed up on the site, so I just took it down and now I'm re-uploading and crossing my fingers that it actually works this time. IT BETTER AS HELL SHOW UP! *angry derp face of doom*

Note: Naruto and Sasuke are 16. Please review.

* * *

><p><strong>Under The Mistletoe<strong>

"Sasuke-teme!" Naruto called loudly, running to catch up with the bored-looking Uchiha. Sasuke's eye twitched, but he quickly relaxed. He would never in a million years admit it out loud, but he actually enjoyed the blonde's company.

Sakura watched them walk home together from a distance, smiling at the two boys.

"Rivals? My butt," Sakura murmured to herself, as they walked closer together for warmth. The pinkette turned away from her team-mates, deep in thought. She had always known, deep down, that there was something more to Naruto and Sasuke's relationship. She had begun to notice it each time they were all together as a team. Sakura could see right through the insults; they didn't hate each other as much as they let on, in fact they didn't hate each other at all.

It had to be love.

Sakura couldn't help it as another small, warm smile graced her features. She was so happy for them. After getting rejected by Sasuke countless times, she finally understood that it would never be, and was finally able to move on. That was around the same time she began to notice just how deep Sasuke and Naruto's bond was. She wanted to help bring them together, as both boys were too stubborn and shy to state their true feelings for each other out loud. Just then, a lightbulb flickered on in Sakura's light pink head, and she nearly sprinted to Ino's house in her excitement. She fought her way through the thick, freezing white snow, and rapped loudly on the door of the Yamanaka's flower shop. The door opened, revealing a surprised-looking Ino, who ushered Sakura in and out of the cold.

"What's up, Forehead?" Sakura smirked deviously, making Ino eager to hear what she had to say.

"I have a plan."

. . .

"Sasuke, are you cold?"

The raven shuddered visibly, burying his chin deeper into his thick white scarf, his ears and nose bright pink from the icy, winter air. Naruto stared at him worriedly, concern clear in his aqua blue eyes, but Sasuke just shrugged unconvincingly.

"Shut up, dobe. I'm f-f-f-fine." Sasuke rubbed his hands together, mentally slapping himself for not wearing mitts. His hands felt as if they would fall off... well, they would if he could feel his hands. Naruto sighed at his stubborn comrade, and took Sasuke's hands in his own, rubbing furiously and blowing gently on them to warm them up. Sasuke blushed, but didn't reject him. Naruto was like a human heater. Sasuke scooted closer, his forehead now resting against his rival's. Naruto's sweet, warm breath fanned over the Uchiha's face and hands, thawing out his frozen body. He sighed pleasurably, cracking a small smile.

"Better?" Naruto asked, smiling gently at the raven. He nodded, not wanting to leave Naruto's warmth, and simply closed his eyes.

"Yeah... thanks Usuratonkachi."

Sakura and Ino watched the two boys from a safe distance, as in far enough away that Sasuke wouldn't sense them. They giggled at the cute little moment happening outside Ichiraku's ramen shop.

"You sure this'll work?" Ino asked hopefully, crossing her fingers.

"I'm positive. We've got them right where we want them," Sakura replied cheerfully, her green eyes turning back to her comrades. She pointed to the entrance of the ramen stand. "Look up there!" Ino glanced above the two boys, her pupil-less blue eyes widening, and then grinned wickedly at Sakura. Above them hung a cluster of small, green leaves adorned with tiny red berries. The Christmas-classic mistletoe.

"I hate to admit it, but Sakura, you're a genius," Ino whispered with grudging admiration. Sakura beamed.

"Agh! You feel like an icycle!" Naruto's surprised voice silenced the two watching girls. He had placed a warm hand on Sasuke's cheek, only to flinch away at the cold, pale skin. Sasuke smirked.

"And you feel like the sun."

Naruto chuckled at the intentionally pathetic comeback, and pulled Sasuke into a tight embrace.

"Come here," he murmured in amusement.

The Uchiha gasped in surprise, a dark blush covering his nose and the tops of his cheeks as Naruto's arms held him securely around the waist. Sasuke tried to shove him away.

"What are you doing, moron?" he hissed, weakly straining against Naruto's unbreakable grasp.

"What does it look like, bastard?" Naruto replied calmly. "I'm not gonna let you freeze to death." Sasuke felt his heart flutter at that. He just sighed in frustration, and snuggled back into the blonde. 'Tch' was all he said in response as he lost himself in Naruto's warmth.

Sakura's emerald eyes filled with mirth as she watched Sasuke wrap his arms around Naruto's neck, and tangle his hands in Naruto's soft blonde hair. Ino snickered.

They both watched as Naruto suddenly glanced up at his favourite ramen stand. Blushing furiously, he loosened his grip on Sasuke, who shot him a confused glare.

"Dobe, what the-"

"Maybe we should just go home, it's late," the blonde muttered nervously, averting his eyes. Sasuke, irritated as hell, glanced up at what Naruto had been looking at. His face turned beet red.

"Mistletoe," the Uchiha murmured softly. His obsidian eyes met Naruto's cerulean ones. Naruto pulled Sasuke back against his body, and looked at the raven with sudden determination and uncertainty. "Wait," Sasuke said nervously. "We're actually going to-? But you just said-"

"We've done it before, plus... I'm curious about something," Naruto replied quietly, tilting his head to the side, and gazing at Sasuke with half-lidded blue eyes. "It's in the Christmas spirit."

"O-okay..." Sasuke whispered, as they leaned towards each other. Sakura and Ino watched in awe as their lips met and their eyes fluttered closed. It was so heart-warming and personal, that Sakura looked away from her two kissing team-mates. All of a sudden, it felt wrong to be intruding on such a beautiful, immensely private and intimate moment. They'd done what they came there to do, give two lovebirds in denial a push in the right direction, and so it was time to let the boys figure out the rest themselves. She tugged lightly on Ino's pale blonde ponytail.

"Let's go," Sakura told her firmly. Ino started to protest, but caught the serious look in her shimmering green orbs, and immediately understood why Sakura felt the sudden urge to leave. _She's right, we've done enough here._ Ino carefully climbed out of their hiding place and followed Sakura away from the two boys and back to her house.

Sasuke and Naruto had just parted, their cheeks flushed and lips slightly chapped. They took a moment to catch their breath, despite it being a short kiss, and pressed their foreheads back together. Naruto was the first to crack a smile, and then Sasuke couldn't stop his lips from twitching upward in a small, but genuine smile as well.

"Wow.." Naruto said in amazement, his aqua blue eyes sparkling.

"So, did you find the answer to what you were curious about?" Sasuke asked boldly, playing with the lapels of Naruto's maroon jacket.

"Yeah, I did," Naruto replied in a low voice, capturing Sasuke's lips once more with his own. The Uchiha's eyes fluttered closed, and he couldn't help but sigh into the kiss, contentedly moving his lips against Naruto's and getting used to the softness and warmth the other boy's mouth brought. Not to mention his taste was becoming addictive.

They separated, both a little breathless, and then they embraced tightly again. Naruto's body shook with mirth-filled laughter, his cheeks tinged pink. Sasuke chuckled as well, glad that he wasn't the only one overwhelmed with the events of the past five minutes. Did this mean that they were really together now? Sasuke smiled hopefully at the thought, blushing uncontrollably. Naruto flashed his signature grin as he pulled himself up by Sasuke's shoulders, his cheeks equally flushed.

"Do you wanna stay at my place tonight, Sasuke?" he asked softly, and leaned forward to tenderly place a kiss on Sasuke's temple, causing the Uchiha to blush even more.

"Alright," Sasuke responded a bit shyly. And as they started to walk back to Naruto's apartment, they held hands like it was the most natural thing in the world.

. . .

Sakura watched Naruto and Sasuke enter the training ground the next day with an adoring smile on her face; the boys were holding hands. _My work here is done,_ she thought cheerily, upon noticing the rare smile on Sasuke's face. Mistletoe apparently worked wonders. Kakashi joined her, an eyebrow raised curiously at his two canoodling students.

"Well, well, aren't they cute," he commented cheekily, catching Sasuke sneak a quick kiss on Naruto's lips, the blonde grinning impossibly wide and knocking their foreheads together. Sakura beamed, her emerald green eyes sparkling in the light of the sun, despite the snow cascading down on them.

"They belong together," she murmured sincerely.

And there was no regret or doubt in her voice as Sasuke's warm laugh filled the crisp, winter air.

**The End***


End file.
